Accent You Hate
Accent You Hate is the second half of episode 30 in Season 2 of Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on March 11, 1998. In this episode, Dexter and his two friends, Lucky & Pierre, get bullied by Gary due to their accents. Plot Gary and two other bullies head inside the school. A rich kid walks by them, and the rich-kid-hating bully goes after him. A little girl with freckles skips along the hallway, and the freckled-kid-hating bully goes after her. Dexter walks by greeting the day, and Gary goes after him. At Dexter's locker, he takes out his textbooks. Gary towers over him and orders Dexter to repeat what he said in a better tone. However, Dexter has a bit of difficulty due to his Russian accent. Enraged, Gary picks Dexter up and slams him against the locker several times. Lucky, Dexter's Irish friend, comes along with his dilemma. Pierre, Dexter's French friend, comes along with croissants. He, Dexter, and Lucky all start talking. After the slightly prolonged event, Gary makes them stop talking in addition to stomping on Pierre's hat, causing him to get stuck. Gary then orders the three boys to meet at the school statue at 3:00. Dexter, Lucky, and Pierre all run for the front door, but they are stopped by the principal who hates school-skipping kids, so there seems to be no escape. Dexter, Lucky, and Pierre are later in a room listening to a record that teaches proper English. Gary suddenly comes in and changes the record referring to the boys' untimely fates. Later, the boys all try to come up with a plan to stop Gary from beating them up. Lucky runs across the school hallway with a pot of gold. Gary trips him, causing both Lucky and the pot of gold to fall over. Pierre makes cookies and sprinkles sleeping powder over them. He tries to give one of the cookies to Gary, but Ms. Pimmerwinkle eats one of them, and falls asleep as a result. Dexter brings out a giant robot that skips across a grassland. The robot steps into a puddle of water, short-circuiting itself, and falling to pieces. Gary watches, much to Dexter's humiliation. At 3:00, the school kids all run home for the day. Gary meets Dexter and his friends at the statue. Lucky tries to talk his way out, but Gary punches him. The fight gathers the attention of several bystanders. Pierre tries to appeal, and, like Lucky, he gets punched. Dexter tries to reason with Gary, and he suffers the same fate. This angered the bystanders, who all start talking at once. Gary can't focus when hearing so many different sounding voices at once and he tries to run away, but runs into the statue, leaving him with a swelled-up face and a funny accent of his own. Humiliated, Gary faints. The next day at Huber Elementary, Dexter and his two friends enter the school to be stopped by Gary. However, Gary has a change of heart, and he, Dexter, Pierre, and Lucky all hug each other. Characters *Gary *"I Hate Rich Kids" Bully *"I Hate Freckled Kids" Bully *Principal *Rich Kid *Freckled Girl *Dexter *Lucky & Pierre *Miss Pimmerwikle *Shakespeare Kid *Genndy *Southern Bell *Pirate Kid Trivia Notes Episode Connections Cultural References Errors Production Notes *This episode alongside with "Quiet Riot" and "Catch of the Day" were produced in the same year of 1998 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Where Dexter was Not in His Lab Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes Without Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Mom Category:Episodes Without Dad Category:Episodes where Huber Elementary is present